1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixed seat for a tool, and more particularly to an innovative one which permits location of the sleeve by means of rotary fastening.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The fixed seat for a tool referred to herein is an auxiliary seat for locating a sleeve. The configuration of such fixed seat may vary from different sleeves, e.g.: single- or multiple-piece arrangement with use of lifting subs or retaining frames.
Said fixed seat for a tool is structurally configured in a way that a square pillar is generally protruded from the seat body for setting of a square casing groove on one end of existing sleeve. The sleeve is positioned by the proper mating of said square pillar with the square casing groove. Yet, the following shortcomings are still observed during actual applications.
It is very difficult to control the mating tightness of the square pillar and square casing groove in the manufacturing process, since any dimensional error of either the square pillar or square casing groove will affect the sleeving tightness. In the event of extreme tightness, the users may find it inconvenient to take, assemble or place the sleeve. Conversely, loose mating of the square pillar and square casing groove will lead to unstable sleeving and disengagement of the sleeve.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.